Red and Blue makes
by BeautifulHinata1234
Summary: Very short one shot! I'm terrible at writing summaries,


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, And this is a short one shot.**

"YAHIKO! SHUT UP, ITS EMBARRASSING!" I yell In our room, A blush rising up my pale cheeks and staining my face. The 17 year old just what you would call " Laughed his ass off" On the floor, Rolling around holding his stomach. I mean seriously? I just came to ask him A question And he turned it into something else.

'_But that "little" something is true.'_ My inner voice says.

Flash back!

"Hey Konan, What's Your favorite color?" I asked the blue haired girl, She faintly blushed and put her bangs out of the way with a bobby-pin.

"Purple." She says with a-matter-of-fact tone in her voice. My eye brows furrow, Wasn't her favorite color blue last year?

"Purple?"

She giggled at my guestioned face And of coursed i blushed. Which earned me another giggle. My bangs start to go infront of my face And she lifted my face to look at her. GOD! i was trying to hide my blush Konan! That's why I wasn't looking at you! Do you want me to die of the Redness! Very narturingly, She placed a hand on my left cheek. Making My cheeks redden more. ( if even possible) Taking her right hand,a bobby-pin, and placing my bangs out of the way.

My vision became clear and I saw two golden eyes staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place. She alomost reminded me of my Mom. Not like a liked her that way, just that she had that motherly energy that like me( an orphan) craves for. Maybe that's why I love her so much.

She smiles this heart crushing smile and giggles her make-me-blush-giggle.

"Yeah Purple, The color reminds me of yours eyes. So, Don't hide my favorite color from me."

*blush, blush, blush, a few more blushes later*

"I-I won't." She quickly get up and smiles. God she had nice curves...

" Good, Oh and Nagi-kun?" My head Jolts up at my name.

"Hai?" She smirks, Great she's gonna say something that will make me blush...

"Did you know Red and Blue makes purple?" Really? Red and blue makes purple? I didn't know that. Pervy sensei only really taught us jutsu's and how to get a girl.

Note to self: His advice doesn't work! I tried it! DOES NOT WORK AT ALL!

"No, I didn't know that. What about it?" Just as I said it her eyes went dark as she smirked, then lightened again. She sauntered out the room.

"Just think about it Nagi-kun... Red and blue makes purple..." She Said giving me shivers by the coldness in her voice. What the hell does that mean? I guess I'll ask Yahiko, He's better at women.

So here I am walking towards Yahikos room when I hear Konan talking on her phone with hoom i supose is Hinata.

"Girl, stop doupting me! That's what I said-" Pause...

"IS IT WRONG THAT I'M A VIRGIN?! " WAIT WHAT?! Pause...

"That's what i thought, Oh my gosh you should have seen him! He looked like a deer-in-headlights! HAHAHA he-he didn't know what hit him! And he probably has no clue what I ment anyway..." I quickly ran to Yahikos room, AM I THAT BLIND?! I need to know what she was talking about...

I slammed the door open to see Yahiko on the floor painting his nails dark purple. He doesn't even look up from his nails,

"You want to know what The whole ' Red and Blue makes purple' thing is about Am I right?" I was takin back a bit, How did he kn-

"The walls are thin... Ok well to put it short, She wants to get laid." WAIT WHAT?! HOW DID THAT COME INTO THIS SUBJECT?!

"If you cant see that her hair is blue and yours is red and that if you 'get together' purple hair is created for the child, than your stupid." He says in a Really bored tone. And then like the Yahiko we all know he starts to laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. Finally getting what he's saying My whole body heats up and turns red.

End of flash back!

"Y-Y-Y-You better take care of My sister! " He says Rolling on the rolling holding his stomach.

"No STD's Mister!" My face scrunches in discuss. Jezz I'll go take care of this.

Stomping to her room at knock on her door, She opens, lips locks, blushes rise, and well...

I found out that Red and Blue make Purple...

The end...

**I will be putting more up so yupe chai!**


End file.
